Always yours
by Darklinkette
Summary: Dark Zelda x Zelda love story. Yuri content (don't like? don't effin read - -)
1. Chapter 1

Always Yours

Prologue

Please...don't...stop...my...love" Zelda moaned, a slight blush covered her cheeks as she laid on her bed, a dark figure between her legs. the dark figure chuckled, slipping a finger in the dark figure moved to kiss the princess's lips. "you'll always be mine, princess." she whispered in the princess's ear before she bite her neck, marking her.

"yes, Dark Zelda. yours, always yours!" she moaned as her shadow continued pleasuring her.

Chapter 1

Dark Zelda

I sighed as I stared at the castle. How many years have it been? 20? 50? possibly 1,000? I closed my eyes as a slight breeze blew across the new strange land of Hyrule. does not matter how long it has been, i will find her once more. even if it is a descendant of hers... I disappeared into the shadows, a smirk on my lips. i'll find you, my love.

Zelda

I gasped, bolting upright in bed, clutching my heart. My body was covered in sweat as I got up and pulled my robe on, walking to the balcony. I gazed out across the land. My eyes looking like they were searching for something. I shuddered at the slight breeze, pulling the robe closer to my body as I continued to watched the land. "Cold, my queen?"

Dark Zelda

I smirked watching as the queen jumped, turning around to look at the shadow that had appeared. "Who are you?" Zelda asked me. I smirked, allowing my red eyes to roam what little I could see. I bowed like a man would. I am your shadow, my Queen." My red eyes looking at her blue eyes. She gasped, covering my lips with her hand the same way my Zelda did. it was cute when Zelda did it, and it was cute when her descendant did it. I smirked, walked toward the queen, while the queen stepped back with every step i took forward, until finally, she was up against the balcony rail. I lifted a hand, stroking her cheek softly. "Did we have a bad dream, my love?"

Zelda

I closed my eyes, allowing this shadow stroke my cheek. "what is it that you want?" i asked her, my voice staying stronge, but my knees growing weak. i wished for her hand to stroke me somewhere else, but would not dare say it out loud. the woman smirked, lowering her hand until it rest my breats. "we have the same mind, my Queen." she laughed softly, but it wasn't evil sounding. in fact, it sounded wonderfu. I blushed as the shadow moved her handsin circles, stroking my breasts through the robe. I moane when the Dark Queen pulled me to her, kissing my neck. "W...what are you doing?" I asked her, blushing.

Dark Zelda

Making you mine once more." I whispered in her ear before biting her neck. she moaned, gripping my shoulders." her blood was always so sweet. every time i drunk it, I too, felt aroused. I was careful to not drink too much of her blood. i removed my fangs and sucked on her throat, causing her to moan once again. "come my love, let us take this to the bedroom." i whispered, picking her up bridle style.

I'll post more of it later! can't right now at school. wait pateintly for more of this story and R&R on wat ya think so far


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Zelda

so let me see if i have this correct. You was created by a man named Dark Link, who was created by Ganon, and you have spent years trapped somewhere, but you just now recently escaped?" the shadow nodded, a cigarette between her lips as she smoked. she didn't even bother putting her clothing back on or cover ehrself with the blanket, though I did. i was shy around my ancerstor's shadow. "yes, and now that i have escaped, tell me. what visions have you had recently?" I looked at her, before looking down at my hands frowning. "my visions? i haven't had any since Ganon was defeated by Link." I heard the sound of someone smacking themself. looking up, i saw Dark Zelda, her hand on her forhead. "Forgive me, Zelda, i do not have a time senquence where i was trapped." I smiled, taking her hand from her forhead and kissing the red mark that was already starting to go away. she watched me with a strange look. i blushed starting to move away, realizing that I was on her hand when the hand i was holding cupped my chin, forcing me to look at her smirking face. I looked at her red eyes, my heart beating faster, my breathing already starting to grow heavy. "D...dark Z..." she silenced me with a kiss her hand i was on moving to insert a finger inside me. I moaned, my arms going around her. she broke the kiss, looking at me in the eyes. "Zelda, become mine, no one else's. make the same promise your ancerstor made to me. become my lover." my eyes widen, i looked at her, torn. I wanted to say yes so badly, to give her my heart, but I did not know how the kingdom i loved would take it. I looked at her with a sad look, and she nodded understanding. she cupped my afce with both hands this time, looking deep into my eyes. "Then allow me this one night with you." I nodded, moving to kiss her, both of us falling back onto the bed.

Dark Zelda

D...ark...I...I'm...g...gonna..." I smirked trusting my fingers inside her faster. "come for me, my angel." i told her, sucking on her breat. she gripped my hair, screaming in pleasure. soon, she came over my hand. she blushed as i brought my hand out from under her. i watched her as i licked my hand clean, she closed her eyes, a soft gasp escaping her as i licked her bottom lip. I looked out at the window, and saw that the soon was rising. i gently pushed her back down, kissing her lips before getting off the bed. "get some rest, my angel." i whispered to her. she looked up at me and just held her arms out toward me. a bti suprised, but not much, i smiled and went into her arms. "please, stay with me." she whispered before falling into a deep sleep. I smiled, brushing a strand of her hair away. "ah how i would love to stay here in your arms for the rest of your life."

chapter 3 will come later hope you guys will like this one 


End file.
